


Lost without you

by Vera_Petrova33



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_Petrova33/pseuds/Vera_Petrova33
Summary: I watched a video on Youtube , and it really hurts me bad. So here come the tears...
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez, limlendez - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Lost without you

早上六点。她擦干眼泪，报出了时间。

Neil最喜欢的清晨时刻，他每天都会在这时候起来，带着满身朝气像个国王在巡视他的领土一般，站在窗前向远方眺望。他会回到床上凑到她的颈窝，亲吻她，刚冒出头的短胡须扎得她到处躲避。她恼怒地叫喊他的名字，如他所愿地睁开眼睛，看见这世界上最美好的画面。他露出餍足的笑容，像世上再没有比她更珍贵的东西，他不愿意移开视线一秒钟。她的困意随着恼火消失在他无限温柔的眼波里。

6点了，他毫无生气的躺在那里。离她那么近，却是她永远到不了的距离。你走得太远了，我怎么追得上你？她思绪混乱地想着，恨不得一把将他拽起来，质问他为什么丢下自己。

“回家吧，好好休息几天。”Glassman拍了拍她的肩膀，“谁都不好受。”他也红着眼眶，“他真的很爱你，到最后一刻都是。”

Lim点点头，转过身离开那里。清晨的医院，人群嘈杂，她却什么都听不见，像个鬼魂一样穿过着急的，生气的，悲伤的，迷茫的人群。

她提着沉重的双腿，走到了公交车站。一路上她没有掉一滴眼泪，她像不会思考了一样，眼神浮在空气中，脑袋停止转动。等她反应过来，她正站在自己的房间里，手里攥着Neil家的钥匙。她需要呼吸到他的味道，抱着这个简单的念头，她去了他的家，那里以前差点就变成他们的家。

打开门，她愣在了门口。一瞬间大滴的眼泪应和地心引力的招呼砸在了地上，无声地摔碎在坚硬的地面上，像她的心，稀碎。悲伤至极的感觉像冲破河堤的大水，将她好不容易维持的冷静冲得溃不成军。

她迈着大步走到沙发前，失去浑身的力量，慢慢地低下身子。她身体里的每一个器官仿佛都在被痛苦扯着向下坠去，她跪在了地上。

“我都做了些什么？”她的悔恨迟迟到来，像只无形的手扼住她的咽喉，让她无法喘息。

如果她没有提出分手，如果她没有让Neil做手术，如果她能早点发现他的病情。那么多选择，每次，她都恰好走向错误的道路。她以为她总是对的，她以为他们在一起不会有结果，只能磕磕绊绊，所以她夺走了他们未来的机会。到头来她发现，自己是世界上最大的傻子，爱的人就在身边，却总是有所顾虑，不敢放开去爱。

她曾经被爱过，但是现在他死了。她毁了一切。

她太心痛了，她每一个愚蠢的决定都像一把刀插在她身上。内疚和自责让她不敢待在Neil的病房里，她毁了一切，又怎么敢在最后的时刻面对他。哪怕他开口责怪她，她都会好受一点，因为她理应被那样对待。但他那么温柔，那么宽容地看着她，告诉她不要责怪自己。

Audrey失声痛哭了起来。Neil走了，她的生命里十几年的时光像被他一起带走了一样，记忆都失去了颜色。他已经融入她的灵魂，像她的影子一般不可分割，可现在他离开了，她的一部分被硬生生扯开，灵魂撕裂让她痛彻心扉，这比任何肉体上的疼痛都要难熬一万倍。每一分遗憾悔恨压在她的身上，骨头咯咯作响，她撑不起身体，要被碾碎在巨大的悲伤中。

当她失去了他，才意识到自己有多么爱他，是不是太晚了点。她手指深深陷入柔软的枕垫里，用力地呼吸残留Neil气味的空气。她不知道接下来该怎么办？她的生活该如何继续？没有他，她彻底迷失了。一直以来他都不远不近地跟在她的身边，他们朝着一个方向前行着。但现在他不在了，她的世界熄了灯，一片黑暗，脚下仿佛全都是万丈深渊，迈出一步就要灰飞烟灭。

她抽泣着，没有人能听见她。她曾经总是掩饰自己的悲伤，连面对Neil时都要捂得严严实实。现在她不管不顾地哭泣，希望他能听见，可他却不在这里。她多希望他能出现在这里，替自己擦掉眼泪，告诉自己没事了，一切都会好的。

这里满是他的痕迹，她的眼神所停留之处，都像他刚才还在那里一样新鲜，她能立刻从记忆力看到他站在那里的样子，她多想抓住那些瞬间，可惜他的身影慢慢淡出。到现在她才明白深爱一个人，无法自拔，是有多么痛。

她曾告诉自己，她不需要他，他们在一起并不会有好的结果，以为自己是现实的。但如果她知道有一天会失去他，她会放下所有的理智思考，去接纳他，去爱他，把自己的所有都给他，毫无保留。如果她能重新得到他，哪怕只有一天，她会像诵诗一般告诉他自己有多么爱他，会像祈祷一般亲吻他的嘴唇，会像要窒息一般拼命呼吸他身边的空气，她会告诉他，她错了。

她错了，他们错过了太多的时光。那些本该被美妙的爱恋填充的日子，却空荡荡的干巴巴的像个空房子。

她会牵着他的手漫步在黄昏的街道上，她会按捺不住内心的欢喜，像个小孩一样蹦蹦跳跳走路不安分，他会被她扯着向前走，露出无奈又欢喜的笑容。他睁着眼，不想浪费一秒钟地看着她。她会从他那像孩童一般纯真的黑色瞳孔里看见自己金色的身影，她打赌自己的眼里也只有他。他们不知目的地地向前走着，不过没有关系，因为他们在一起。

Audrey什么都愿意做，只要能带他回来，但那是她唯一得不到的。她怎么会蠢到将生命力最重要的人推开？她把头埋进枕头里，像要闷死自己，安静的孤独淹没了她的肺部，窒息感让她头昏了起来。她在赌气，她在和自己赌气，在和Neil赌气。她委屈得鼻尖酸涩，嗓子痛得厉害。他怎么就这样抛下她了？血液缓慢下来，心跳也慢的像是陈旧的古钟。如果她快要死了，他会不会出现。混蛋，如果你真的在乎我，就出来阻止我。她从来都是无神论者，但现在她多么希望奇迹发生。她的心脏开始发痛，四肢变得麻木。终于她的身体不受控制得从枕垫上弹开。

她大口地呼吸，脸色憋得通红。她终于意识到他再也不会出现了，他彻底走了。再也没有人在她迷失的时候替她指明方向，再也没有人在她疲惫的时候陪她喝酒享乐，再也没有人在看到她的一瞬间就会立刻点亮明媚的笑容。

Audrey以前不懂什么是爱，怎么去爱，现在她付出了惨重的代价。她揉了揉哭得红肿的眼睛，轻叹出一口气。她太无奈了，她才发现自己早都爱他爱得无法自拔，这些爱现在无处释放，在她的心里梗着比石头还要沉重。

但无论如何，她都要继续走下去，他会希望自己好好的。她一想到Neil，又失去了控制，眼泪滴了下来，她毫无形象地吸着鼻涕，随手拽了纸巾，擦完紧紧地攥在手里。她攥得那么紧，像要抓住他流逝的身影，像要攥住她走偏的命运。

他走得太突然了，什么都没有留下，他们没有体面地告别，因为她太胆怯了，无法面对他。她站起身来，膝盖酸痛得要命，双腿几乎要失去知觉。她在他的房间里摸索着，想要知道在他去世的前一天，过着什么样的生活。

他们分手以后她就没有再来过，现在看来，变化并不大，和她在这里的时候一模一样。突然她停在了他的床头柜前，再次痛哭了起来，她拿起了床头柜上用玻璃框裱起来的一美元，用力把它按在了胸口，硌得生疼。

以前Neil将它放在办公桌上，后来他们分手了，Audrey就再也没有见过这个了，没想到会出现在他的床头柜上。她更加憎恨自己，他从来都没有走出他们的关系，他没有说出复合只是不想让她为难而已。上帝啊，她已经没有眼泪可以流了，可他生活的每一个细节都在努力地挤榨着她的泪腺。

她已经支离破碎了，没有力气再去探索。她拉上了窗帘，将太阳挡在了外面，随后平躺在了床上，在Neil平时睡的那一边。黑暗中，她感到他在和自己一起呼吸，他不在这里，但她觉得自己浑身都被他包裹着。

“我爱你Neil”她声音颤抖地朝空中吐出这句话。不知道为什么，她就是相信他能听到自己。她安心地闭上酸涩的眼睛，她太久没有合眼了，眼睛闭上以后就再也没力气睁开。

在浑浑噩噩中，她好像听到一个声音，是Neil的声音，“我也爱你，但你得继续走下去。”一瞬间她的身体充满了暖流，像躺在云朵上晒太阳一般。

是梦吗？也许，她想停留在这幻象里，心甘情愿地被囚禁在这一秒，做时间的囚徒。

她的意识渐渐飘远，躯体终于放松，沉沉地压在床垫上。

Audrey醒了，天都黑了。她不知道什么时候盖上了被子。她的目光贪恋这里的每一处，他像活在这里的空气。无论如何她都得离开这里了，她有许多事需要处理，他的事，医院的事情，让她不得不离开这里。

“Goodbye Neil。”她不知是在跟谁道别。


End file.
